kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Akiyama/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Yuu Character Profile.jpg|Yuu's Character Profile Yuu Character Profile.png|Yuu's Character Profile (translation) |-| Covers= Volumes Volume 04.jpg Volume 08.jpg Volume 10.jpg Volume 12.jpg Chapters Ch015.jpg Ch016.jpg Ch027.jpg Ch028.jpg Ch029.jpg Ch030.jpg Ch033.jpg Ch036.jpg Ch037.jpg Ch047.jpg Ch049.jpg Ch051.jpg Ch053.jpg Ch056.jpg Ch064.jpg Ch067.jpg Ch068.jpg Ch070.jpg Ch071.jpg Ch072.jpg Ch073.jpg Ch074.jpg Ch076.jpg Ch077.jpg Ch078.jpg Ch079.jpg Ch080.jpg Ch085.jpg Ch087.jpg Ch091.jpg Ch092.jpg Ch093.jpg Ch094.jpg Ch095.jpg Ch100.jpg Ch101.jpg Ch102.jpg Ch113.jpg Ch114.jpg |-| Plot= Hikyou Banchou Arc Yuu Akiyama no mask.jpg Yuu threatening Harito.jpg|Yuu threatening Harito Yuu1.jpg Yuu awaits Akira.jpg|Yuu awaits Akira Yuu taking out his whip.jpg|Yuu taking out his whip Yuu hitting Akira with his hip.jpg|Yuu hitting Akira with his hip Yuu beating Akira with his whip.jpg|Yuu beating Akira with his whip Dirty Execution.jpg|Yuu using Dirty Execution on Akira Yuu's whip breaks from Akira's body.jpg|Yuu's whip breaks from Akira's body Yuu's brother.jpg|Yuu's brother Yuu2.jpg Yuu stabbing Akira.jpg|Yuu stabbing Akira Yuu stabbing himself.jpg|Yuu stabbing himself Rose Emblem.jpg|Yuu hit by Rose Emblem Five Dark Vows Arc Backup arrives.jpg|Yuu comes to help Akira Yuu defeating some underlings.jpg|Yuu defeating some underlings Banchou Alliance in school.jpg|Banchou Alliance in school Haruya and Yuu face each other.jpg|Haruya and Yuu face each other Haruya attacking Yuu.jpg|Haruya attacking Yuu with Thousand Stabs of the Thousandarmed Goddess Yuu giving poison food to Haruya.jpg|Yuu giving poison food to Haruya Yuu claiming victory.jpg|Yuu claiming victory The group escaping the destruction.jpg|The group escaping the destruction Haruya ending with Yuu.jpg|Haruya ending with Yuu Machine Banchou Arc Alliance visiting Akira's body.jpg|The group visiting the dead Akira Yuu pretending to be researcher.jpg|Yuu pretending to be researcher Yuu3.jpg Yuu destroying Proto Pawn's.jpg|Yuu destroying Proto Pawn's Yuu destroying Proto Pawn.jpg|Yuu destroying Proto Pawn AT-KM trying to kick Yuu.jpg|AT-KM trying to kick Yuu AT-KM grabbing Yuu for the neck.jpg|AT-KM grabbing Yuu for the neck Yuu cutting AT-KM arm.jpg|Yuu cutting AT-KM arm Yuu using Ayatori.jpg|Yuu using Ayatori Riot Piercer.jpg|AT-KM defeating Yuu with Riot Piercer AT-KM bringing the defeated Yuu.jpg|AT-KM bringing the defeated Yuu AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance.jpg|AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance Banchou Alliance defeated.jpg|Banchou Alliance defeated Banchou Alliance back on feet.jpg|Banchou Alliance back on feet Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM.jpg|Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM1.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM3.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM The Dark Student Council: Hakai Banchou Arc Yuu catching Gamu and Raionji hitting him with Katsu attacks.jpg|Yuu catching Gamu and Raionji hitting him with Katsu attacks Gamu slamming Yuu over Raionji.jpg|Gamu slamming Yuu over Raionji Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate.jpg|Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate.jpg|Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate Dirty Rondo.jpg|Yuu using Dirty Rondo on Gamu Gamu defending from the attacks.jpg|Gamu defending from the attacks Alliance traveling towards Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance travelling towards Mugenjima Alliance reaching Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance reaching Mugenjima Yuu using Dirty Accel to escape Unabara.jpg|Yuu using Dirty Accel to escape Unabara Hanzou sneaking to Yuu.jpg|Hanzou sneaking to Yuu Yuu stopping Shiori's End Mark attack.jpg|Yuu stopping Shiori's End Mark attack Yuu returning burning marks to Shiori.jpg|Yuu returning burning marks to Shiori Yuu4.jpg Yuu using fire Ayatori.jpg|Yuu using fire Ayatori Yuu faces Masaki.jpg|Yuu faces Masaki Masaki lifting a rock and throwing it at Yuu.jpg|Masaki lifting a rock and throwing it at Yuu Dirty Dice.jpg|Yuu using Dirty Dice to cut the rock to pieces Yuu hit by the cutted rock pieces.jpg|Yuu hit by the cutted rock pieces Yuu dodging the rock.jpg|Yuu dodging the rock Yuu throwing knifes.jpg|Yuu throwing knifes Bariin.jpg|Masaki hitting Yuu by using Bariin Yuu throwing hidden knife.jpg|Yuu throwing hidden knife Yuu punching Masaki.jpg|Yuu punching Masaki Yuu beating Masaki.jpg|Yuu beating Masaki Yuu kicking Masaki.jpg|Yuu kicking Masaki Yuu pushing Masaki from the edge.jpg|Yuu pushing Masaki from the edge Yuu defeating Masaki.jpg|Yuu defeating Masaki Tsuchiya stopping his attack.jpg|Tsuchiya stopping his attack Tsuchiya returning since Yuu is unconscious.jpg|Tsuchiya returning since Yuu is unconscious Yuu revealing his hidden landmine.jpg|Yuu revealing his hidden landmine Akira getting everyone on his back.jpg|Akira getting everyone on his back Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists.jpg|Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists Hakai beating Yuu and Haruka.jpg|Yuu trying to protect Haruka from Hakai's attack Akira standing up with the help of his friends.jpg|Akira standing up with the help of his friends Akira's legs healed up.jpg|Yuu able to hold until Akira's legs heal up Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors.jpg|Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors The Dark Student Council: Nippon Banchou Arc Haruka surprised by Yuu.jpg|Haruka surprised by Yuu Kiryu slashing Yuu.jpg|Kiriu slashing Yuu Yuu infiltrating Meiko's place.jpg|Yuu infiltrating Meiko's place Yuu defeating Homuraya, Zakuro and Arashi with iron ball.jpg|Yuu defeating Homuraya, Zakuro and Arashi with an iron ball Yuu electroducting the banchous.jpg|Yuu electroducting the Banchous Yuu escaping Kiryu's Flicker.jpg|Yuu escaping Kiriu's Flicker Yuu dodging Kiryu's Flower.jpg|Yuu dodging Kiriu's Bloom Yuu dodging Kiryu's attack.jpg|Yuu dodging Kiriu's attack Yuu taking out his Ayatori.jpg|Yuu taking out his Ayatori Yuu entraping Kiryu in the fire Ayatori.jpg|Yuu entrapping Kiriu in the fire Ayatori Kiryu using Flash to pierce Yuu.jpg|Kiriu using Flash to pierce Yuu Yuu electroducting himself and Kiryu.jpg|Yuu electroducting himself and Kiriu Kiryu protecting Yuu with his body from Meiko's attack.jpg|Kiriu protecting Yuu with his body from Meiko's attack Akira lifting Yuu and Kiryu.jpg|Akira lifting Yuu and Kiriu Everyone awaiting Akira.jpg|Everyone awaiting Akira Yuu finding his brothers and sisters tied up.jpg|Yuu finding his brothers and sisters tied up Yuu trying to calm down his brother.jpg|Yuu trying to calm down his brother Yuu trying to break the window with Dirty Rondo.jpg|Yuu trying to break the window with Dirty Rondo Yuu witnessing the explosion.jpg|Yuu witnessing the explosion Yuu telling Mudou that he knows his name.jpg|Yuu telling Mudou that he knows his name Yuu and Mudou face.jpg|Yuu and Mudou face Yuu taking out a secret gatling gun.jpg|Yuu taking out a secret gatling gun Yuu taking out a secret gatling gun2.jpg|Yuu taking out a secret gatling gun2 Yuu shooting Mudou.jpg|Yuu shooting at Mudou Mudou hitting Yuu with Back Attack.jpg|Mudou hitting Yuu with Back Attack Yuu beating up Mudou.jpg|Yuu beating up Mudou Mudou trying to hit Yuu with his elbow.jpg|Mudou trying to hit Yuu with his elbow Mudou's hidden blade in his elbow.jpg|Mudou's hidden blade in his elbow GrenadeGunArm.jpg|Yuu's hidden Grenade Gun Yuu shooting at Mudou.jpg|Yuu shooting at Mudou Yuu leaving the fight.jpg|Yuu leaving the fight Yuu blowing up Mudou.jpg|Yuu blowing up Mudou Category:Image Gallery